justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sugar
Were you looking for Torture Sugar, Torture Kitty?, or perhaps Kitty Fazcat? TRTF Classic= Sugar is an antagonist in the classic The Return to Freddy's. Due to copyright issues with Emil Macko, she was taken out when the game was renamed from "Five Nights at Freddy's 3" to The Return to Freddy's. Appearance Sugar's appearance was taken from Emil Macko's fanmade animatronic, Candy the Cat. She is a blue cat, and she has a red tie, which can be easily seen when she is hiding behind the poster in the Dining Area. She is modeled using a program called Blender, and is extremely detailed. She is a toy animatronic, and the only toy animatronic produced after the others were scrapped. Behavior Sugar began on Night 3, in the Party Room, after Chica finished. Sugar would then move to the Dining Area, then the East Hall, then the Ceiling Vent, then finally The Office. Phone Guy Doesn't like Sugar, and states that she is "curious". Trivia * Her jumpscare was actually edited from Toy Bonnie's jumpscare in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. * When she is in the Ceiling Vent, most of her body appears to be missing. only her head and arm show. * Sugar is one of the two animatronics that enters the Ceiling Vent, the other one being Chica. * The game's textures must be extracted in order to view the textures for Sugar, with the exception of the Ceiling Vent, which can also be viewed by decompiling the game. |-|TRTF2 = Sugar returns in The Return to Freddy's 2 in a more withered state. She also gains an original model and character. Appearance Sugar is a white and blue cat animatronic. While she has a plastic casing like the toy animatronics, she appears to be very withered. Her endoskeleton jaw is broken to the point of poping out of it's suit jaw, with her right eye on it. She is missing one of her eyebrows. Both of her hands are gone. Wires are poking out from holes in her head. She has a red bowtie and three buttons. She also has red rosy cheeks like the toy characters. Behaviour Sugar becomes active on Night 4. She starts in Parts/Service (TRTF2). She will then move to the Main Hall. She proceeds to go in the office hallway and attacks the player if the mask is not put on. She then climbs in the Ceiling Vent and waits for an occasion to attack. Sugar is hard to repel when in the vent. Trivia *She could be seen in the Alpha of TRTF 2, in an early model in parts/service. *She may be from Frank Burt's Pizza because on the poster of him it says property of Frank Burt's Pizza |-|Cameos= Sugar makes a minor appearance in The Return to Freddy's 3 where her head can be seen on floor in the office hallway, and in the "Happiest Moment Of My Life" minigame as a mask for one of the children. She also makes a very minor appearance in The Return to Freddy's 4; her head appears in the end-of-night minigames, in the starting room. Her disembodied heads appear in Teaser Game 3, Stole Sugar Heads. In The Return to Freddy's 5, she returns, but in the form of Torture Sugar |-|Gallery = The Return to Freddy's Classic 191.png|Sugar in the Prize Corner. 106.png|Sugar in the Dining Area. 105.png|Sugar in the East Hall. SugarVent.png|Sugar in the Ceiling Vent. output_KEDvZL (1).gif|Sugar in The Office. TRTFCLASSICDEATHBYSUGAR.gif|Sugar's jumpscare. The Return to Freddy's 2 Please help expand this gallery. Alpha 144.png|Sugar in the alpha version of The Return to Freddy's 2. Final 856.png|Sugar in one of the cutscenes. 857.png|Sugar's different pose in one of the cutscenes. 858.png|Sugar's 3rd and final pose in the cutscenes. 227.png|Sugar in the Parts/Service room. 225.png|Sugar in the Main Hall Sugaroffice.jpg|Sugar in The Office. Sugarinthevent.png|Sugar in the Ceiling Vent. SugarJumpscare.gif|Sugar's jumpscare. Max.jpg|Sugar in the Custom night. TRTF2 sugar drawing.png|A Sugar drawing. The Return to Freddy's 3 TRTF 3 Office.png|Sugar's head seen in the office Sugar Drawing.jpg|A drawing of Sugar. Post-The Return to Freddy's 3 sh.png|Sugar's head in a minigame. This is seen in the TRTF 4 after night minigames, and in the Stole Sugar Heads teaser game for TRTF 5. Miscellaneous 2.png|Sugar with her head gutted as seen in TRTFSR. Sugar_Poster.jpg|Sugar's poster created by BFPFilms424 on Deviantart. CKIibjEXAAAshav.jpg|Her poster in a picture of TRTF 5. Property.png|Sugar, with Lockjaw, and Kitty Fazcat |-|Audio= The Return to Freddy's (classic) The scream that Sugar makes when killing the player WARNING: LOUD! Category:Non-canon characters Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Females Category:TRTF 2 Characters Category:Toys Category:Adventure Category:TRTF: TDT characters Category:TRTF C characters Category:TRTF:C Locations Category:TRTF: C Category:TRTF5